Lost and Found
by leafysummers
Summary: Lex Luthor has taken four runaway teenagers struggling with their powers to Metropolis with the hopes of forming a team to fight the Reach. As Tye, Ed, Virgil, and Asami continue learning the full extent of their powers and become closer as friends and as a crime-fighting quartet, they encounter danger in the form of villains, aliens, villains who are aliens, and maybe even…love?


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, DC Nation, and Cartoon Network! All I own is the plot.**

**A/N: Paragraphs in italics indicate a flashback. **

* * *

_**Lost and Found**_

"_Please_ don't tell me you actually trust this guy!" Tye slammed his fist down on the coffee table as he glared at the boy before him, "Virgil, I know it seemed like a good idea when we he came up to us in Taos Pueblo, and we all went with it, but this," he gestured wildly at identical costumes lying on the opposite couch, "is not what we signed up for. This is _not_ what _I_ signed up for."

"Lo siento hermano, but I gotta agree with Virgil on this one," Eduardo stood up from his seat next to the angry Apache boy and crossed his arms, "We didn't have a choice when we were kidnapped and received our powers. We didn't have a choice when the Justice League took us to S.T.A.R. For once, we are being given a choice not only to make a good use of these powers, but get back at the Reach as well. Don't tell me you don't want to help."

It had been almost ten hours since the runaway teens had left Taos Pueblo with Lex Luthor for Metropolis. After a briefing in the limo about his plans to form a group to act as a counter-effort against the Reach, Luthor had dropped the four off in a penthouse apartment at LexCorp Towers.

* * *

"_Your every need will be taken care of here," Luthor opened the door to a lavish apartment overlooking the Metropolis skyline as the four teens he was addressing gaped at their surroundings._

"_¡Dios mío!" Eduardo breathed in awe as he walked up to the floor-length window, followed by Asami and Virgil, as Tye held back, eyeing the sleek living room with suspicion. _

"_I don't trust you," Tye looked the businessman in the eye, not bothering to hide his sneer, "This whole plan…you can't honestly expect us to believe you won't pull some cheap trick right when we think we're safe. Everyone we have met so far since we got our powers has tried to take advantage of us. The Reach, the scientists at S.T.A.R., and now you." _

"_Blunt aren't you?" Luthor smiled down at him, "This is a partnership, if you will, Mr. Longshadow. You are free to decline my offer if you choose, and you are free to leave this apartment if you choose as well."_

"_Then I think I will," Tye scowled, shoving Mercy out of the way as he moved to exit the penthouse._

"_We need time," Virgil turned around from gazing out the window and walked over to put a restraining hand on Tye's shoulder, "Look Mr. Luthor, we're all tired. Maybe we can talk about this later, after we've all had some rest and food." _

"_Excellent idea Mr. Hawkins, I will stop by tomorrow evening," he held his hand out for Virgil to shake and then Eduardo and Asami, who came to stand by their friends. He then turned around to shake Tye's hand, but when he refused, Luthor shrugged and patted his shoulder kindly, "Still, I hope you all will accept my hospitality and take its advantage to the fullest. This will be your home, after all, if you accept my offer to form a team."_

"_I can TOTALLY live with that," Eduardo nudged Asami, who shot him a confused look_

_Noticing her confusion, Luthor smiled and stepped up to her, quickly explained what he had just told the boys. Seeing her smile and nod in agreement with Eduardo, he turned around to look at the group as a whole._

"_I nearly forgot. I think you may find this useful when communicating with Asami-san," he pulled out a travel-size Japanese-American dictionary from his pocket and handed it to Tye, who began flipping through it curiously, "Words are written in all three Japanese scripts plus romaji and English, so you should all be able to use it." _

"_¡Oye Tye! I want to see!" Eduardo snatched up the dictionary and turned to Asami, "Genki desu ka Asami-san?"_

"_Hai, genki desu yo!" Asami giggled in reply; glad that she could finally understand what the boys were saying. Virgil and Eduardo laughed along, glad to see her happy, while Tye gave a small smile. _

"_Arigatou gozaimasu Luthor-sama," Asami turned to Luthor and gave a slight bow._

"_Dou itashimashite, Asami-san," Luthor smiled, returning the bow before nodding to Mercy, "I will also leave this here with you," he pointed to a cardboard box which the cyborg had set on the coffee table, "Should you choose to accept my offer, these will be your uniforms. I will see you in the evening; good night." _

* * *

"C'mon man, just try it for a while at least," Virgil reasoned, "After all, Lex said we don't have to stick around if we don't want to. If you don't like it, we can quit later."

"Do you honestly think we can quit after we take him up on this? Virgil, use your head! Why would he let us walk away after we've agreed to help him get back at the Reach? After we know all his plans, and what he intends to do? Even if he _did_ let us quit, we'd still be monitored. Our lives would be ruined! I say we get out while we still can. We still have a few hours before he visits, let's go…_now_," Tye stood up and held his hand out to Asami, who had been sitting quietly on a recliner, watching the boys yell at each other for the past hour as she tried to follow along with the dictionary.

"¡Oye hermano! Our lives are already ruined. They were ruined the moment we got kidnapped. What do we have to lose? Where are we going to go? Do you want to go back to your family or S.T.A.R? Because I don't," Eduardo growled, beginning to lose his patience, "We're trying to make you see reason here. You say we won't be able to quit. Maybe that's true, but we don't have a better option, do we? You say even if he lets us quit, we'll only be monitored, but do you honestly think _Lex Luthor_ isn't smart enough to monitor us even if we leave now? Ay, he was monitoring us _before_ we even came here."

"Tye-kun," Asami tugged on the boy's hand as he looked up at her, "Please, let us stay."

"Yeah _Tye-phoon_," Virgil smirked, clapping his shoulder when the Apache teen gave him a chagrined look, "I agree with Asami-san. Just chill, okay? We're in this together, and we've got each other's backs."

Tye sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand before glancing at the two boys, who looked back at him calmly, and then Asami, who smiled at him warmly.

"Fine," Tye mumbled, still looking at Asami before turning to Virgil and Eduardo, who gave each other a high five, "We'll stay, and we'll join this _team_ of Luthor's. I just hope we don't regret this later."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually my first fanfic for Young Justice! :D Even though I've been watching the show since it began airing haha. :P First of all, moment of silence for Blue Beetle joining the dark side. I STILL HAVE HOPE THOUGH. My story will probably feature him later on, although it will primarily focus on this Fab 4. Anyway, I absolutely loved today's episode! Tye, Ed, Virgil, and Asami were marvelous! And who knows, maybe we'll see a bit of Headbands later on. (If you don't know what Headbands is, I suggest you promptly go on Tumblr). I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I guess it didn't turn out that way. It'll probably be a few chapters, I'm thinking 5-10 unless I get some inspiration. I'm honestly one of those types who just let a story write itself lol. **

**I have translations of the Spanish and Japanese words I used below! Forgive me if I made any mistakes. I can speak English, Urdu, and Hindi fluently and know some Arabic too. But all the Spanish I know is from three years of high school (at least it's coming in somewhat useful lol) and my Japanese comes from anime and Google haha. So please correct me if I do make mistakes!**

**Also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Spanish Translations:**

Lo siento hermano-Sorry bro

¡Dios mío!-My God!

¡Oye Tye!-Hey Tye!

¡Oye hermano!-Listen bro!

**Japanese Translations**:

Genki desu ka Asami-san?-How are you Asami?/Are you well Asami? (note: the –san is an honorific used for older girls)

Hai, genki desu yo!-I'm fine!/Yes, I am well!

Arigatou gozaimasu Luthor-sama.-Thank you Mr. Luthor. (note: the –sama is an honorific used for a superior, elder, or someone you wish to respect)

Dou itashimashite, Asami-san.-You're welcome Asami.

Also, when Asami calls Tye "Tye-kun" she's simply using the honorific used for boys. But Virgil decides to tease Tye and calls him _Tye-phoon_ like "typhoon." Lol I dunno, I thought it was funny/cute. :P


End file.
